A Prince is Always a Prince
by sailoronymoon
Summary: A Prince is always a prince, and the King of the Ouran Host Club wants the Demon Prince as his own. To love and care for, forever and ever. But what will the rest of the host club think about this? Kyouya/Tamaki


A Prince is Always a Prince

By: Sailoronymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They all belong to their respectful owners, and I take no credit for them whatsoever.

Warnings: This fic is Kyouya/Tamaki, and there will be sexual themes represented in this fic. You have been warned. Also, I kind of break Haruhi's heart in this. Sorry, Haruhi. I have no ill feelings towards her, but I honestly just ship Kyouya/Tamaki really hard, and therefore felt like picking on Haruhi a little bit (as if she needs anymore torture in her life, gosh.) Also, I may add some other pairings in here, depends on how I'm feeling, really. Might not be much about them though, other than just mentions (like if I decided to do Mori x Honey. Which is another pairing that I ship.)

**For Dominic.**

* * *

Chapter One

He really did not want to have to do this. He knew this would hurt not only the young girl in his life, but it might also destroy the Host Club as he knew it. Their senior year was coming to an end, at least for himself and the person he loved. But he knew that because they had decided to stay at the academy to do their college schooling, that the Host Club would stay. What would they think? What would they say? He could feel his heart beating heavily against the fabric of his white dress shirt. His hand was on the door knob, and he bit his lip.

"You have to do this, Tamaki." A voice next to him said quietly. He turned his head to look at the familiar face next to him. Dark eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses stared into his own blue eyes, and the slightly shorter man smiled a bit. "Especially given the circumstances."

"I know, Kyouya." Tamaki responded just as quietly, turning away from the door and sliding his hands around the shorter man before him, hugging him and resting his head against the other man's shoulder. "But I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Haruhi."

"You know that's going to be impossible."

"I know, but...still. You know they're family to me."

"Well, then would you like me to tell them?"

"N-no! I need to do it, as the President of the Host Club."

"Then do it, Tamaki. Once you do, you'll feel better about things." Kyouya tilted his head to rest it against Tamaki's, a hand coming up to stroke the blonde's hair gently.

"I will. Just...let me kiss you?"

"Very well, but make it quick. The others have been waiting quite some time, and are probably wondering why we're taking so long." Tamaki pulled back, only to lean forward and kiss Kyouya gently, his thoughts wandering off to think about the previous night...

* * *

_ He was very glad that his bedroom was on the other side of the mansion; otherwise they probably would have woken up every single person that lived and worked there. Their moans were loud, as they clung to each other. Kyouya's thrusts were hard, and precise every time. As to be expected from a genius. Tamaki rocked his hips with each thrust, gasping every time that special spot inside him was hit. His nails dug into Kyouya's back, and the sharp pain just made Kyouya want to thrust harder. He hissed at the pain, leaning down to bite Tamaki's neck in response, leaving quite a suitable mark. _

_ Another deep, loud moan escaped from Tamaki's mouth, his head tilting back as the man on top of him continued his thrusts. He couldn't even describe how amazing their sex was, as no one would believe them. Each kiss that Kyouya would give would send shivers down Tamaki's spine, and he knew, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man on top of him. _

_ "S-soon, Kyouya..." Tamaki groaned, reaching one of his own hands down to stroke his cock in time with Kyouya's thrusts. Kyouya nodded, knowing that he would soon release, himself. He was trying to hold out as long as he could, loving the feeling of being inside the blonde, listening to his moans that he himself was causing. He whimpers that would soon follow. As Kyouya came inside him, he couldn't help but let out a soft groan, pants escaping from his lips. Tamaki came a moment after him, his breathing heavy, his eyes wide, and sweat dripping from his forehead. _

_ Kyouya leaned down to kiss Tamaki gently. It was only this man beneath him, this man that he adored, that would ever get to see this sweet, caring side of him. He couldn't show it to the world, it would ruin his reputation. But here, in the President's room, he could be himself. He could nuzzle, and kiss, and cling to the man he loved so dearly, without a care in the world of what anyone else thought. As he shifted to lay on top of the other, he rested his head against Tamaki's neck, nuzzling it gently. He couldn't see very well, but he could smell the cologne that still lingered after hours of being worn. _

_ When Tamaki could breathe enough to talk, he ran a finger through Kyouya's hair. "Kyouya..." He purred, his other hand resting against the small of the shorter man's back. "I have something to discuss with you."_

_ "Now, Tamaki?" Kyouya groaned, not moving from his spot. He was indeed quite comfortable, and he wished that it would stay that way. "What on Earth could be so important that you have to ruin this moment of -" _

_ "Let's get Married, Kyouya." Tamaki retorted before the other finish. _

_ "...Excuse me?" Kyouya shifted, lifting his head to stare into Tamaki's eyes. "What did you say?"_

_ "I said, let's get married." Tamaki's eyes were soft, as he stared at his lover. Kyouya could tell he was sincere with his words. "I love you, you love me, although you've never said it, I'm sure you do, so...why not? Or do you not want to?"_

_ "Now there, I didn't say that." Kyouya growled, now sitting up. He grabbed his glasses from the table beside them, and slid them on, getting a better view of the man under him. "But really, you wish to marry me? Such bold words, coming from you, my King."_

_ "If our families were to join together, you know it would be good, business-wise." Tamaki retorted, rolling his eyes. "But I suppose that if you don't want to, I'll just take back the ring I happened to get for you."_

_ Curiosity struck Kyouya, and he raised an eyebrow. "Let's see it, then." He said quietly, watching as Tamaki shifted, reaching into the bedside table to grab a tiny box. It was his turn to sit up, and he opened it gently. Inside, nestled in the velvet, was a simple gold band, but inlet with five very expensive diamonds. Kyouya took the box in his hand, inspecting the ring. Small "ah's" and "Mm's" would escape from his lips. When he was done investigation the piece of jewelry, he took it out of the box. His eyes looked at Tamaki's, then at the ring, as he slowly slipped it onto his ring finger. Ah, Tamaki knew his ring size. _

_ "I take that as a yes?" Tamaki's voice rose a bit, his eyes widening with anticipation. _

_ "I think you already know the answer to that." Kyouya snorted, as he leaned over to kiss Tamaki gently._

* * *

Tamaki's hand was on the doorknob again, and finally, after much hesitation, he opened the door. Inside, the other members of the Host Club were waiting for them. The twins were propped on the love seat, facing each other, their legs entwined with one another. Honey was atop Mori's shoulders, his bunny sitting on his head. And Haruhi, was sitting in the gigantic chair next to the love seat, hands in her lap.

Tamaki and Kyouya walked over to the group, sitting down next to each other in the chairs opposite of everyone else. The twins could tell that something was bothering Tamaki, for as soon as he sat down, their grins vanished from their faces. Haruhi could sense it, too. Tamaki was tense, and he couldn't help it. It wasn't every day that you had to tell your friends that you were marrying your best friend, who happened to be of the same gender as you.

"What is this big, important thing you have to tell us, Senpai?" Haruhi finally said. The silence was killing her, and she didn't like how nervous Tamaki seemed. Something just didn't seem right, and she never liked it when he was like this.

"Well...ummm..." Tamaki didn't even know where to start. No one suspected their relationship. Tamaki and Kyouya had both made it very clear that during school hours, they would continue activities as hosts, and bring happiness to the ladies that went to their school. Nothing about their relationship would have been known, unless someone were to have followed them home on occasion. "You see...Kyouya and I..."

"Yessss?" The twins chirped in unison, slight irritation prominent in their voices. "Just blurt it out already, my Lord!" They both ran their fingers through their hair at the same time, a bored expression appearing on their face. It was just like Tamaki to drag things out as long as humanly possible. Especially if it was something that he didn't want to talk about. Or something that irritated him.

Kyouya sighed after a few moments. This was going nowhere. He coughed, and all eyes turned to look at him. "Our President here, has asked me for my hand." Everyone was quiet, and staring at Kyouya as if he had just said something in some crazy alien language. Tamaki's eyes widened, and he kept looking from Kyouya, to the others, back to Kyouya, unaware of what everyone thought, or how they would respond.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hikaru blurted. "You mean to tell me..." he pointed at Tamaki.

"That you..." Kaoru responded. His hand then moved to point at Kyouya.

"And you..." Hikaru's turn.

"Are getting married?" They finished in unison. As Kyouya nodded, everyone froze.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!?" They all finally responded in unison.

"H-How is this possible!?" Haruhi choked. "Y-you and Kyouya...y-you're both male!" Tamaki frowned, as he could see the tears start to form in her brown eyes. "T-this is a joke, right?!"

"If only it was." Kyouya sighed. It was going at least a little bit better than he had expected it to go. No one was throwing anything...yet. He raised his hand to his face, mostly in irritation, but also to show off the ring that now adorned his ring finger. "As you can see, I have accepted Tamaki's proposal." Haruhi rose from her seat, as tears streamed down her face, and she ran out of the room. Everyone knew that she had fallen for Tamaki, yet had been too scared to actually say anything. And although Tamaki loved her, he could only see her as a very close, very wonderful friend; the reason he considered her a daughter, and not a lover.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, rising from his seat. Kyouya grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He shook his head. It would be no use to chase after Haruhi. It would just make things worse. Kyouya looked over at the twins, and they nodded. They knew Haruhi well enough to be able to calm her down, and they themselves rose, hurrying after her. Mori and Honey were the last two left in the room with the couple, and Tamaki couldn't help but bite his lip again. He looked away from them, an uttermost sadness overwhelming him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, although it had only been minutes, Mori was the one who spoke. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, lowering Honey to the couch, and settling himself next to the tiny blonde.

"Two years." Tamaki said quietly. "Since the beginning of Junior Year." Mori nodded, crossing his arms. The day seemed to drag on forever...

* * *

Haruhi leaned against the door of the 3rd music room. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but now that she was done, she could finally face him. As she slowly entered the room, her heels clicked along the floor. She stopped, staring at Tamaki, who had propped himself in one of the large chairs, having faced it towards the window so he could watch the sun begin to set. He knew that she was there, but he kept still, his gaze not moving from the window.

Her feet felt like lead as she made her way to the chair, biting her lip as she placed her hand on the arm. "Senpai..." she said quietly, her voice shaking a bit.

"I know, Haruhi." Tamaki said quietly, still not looking at her. He seemed to be slightly out of it. "You may never forgive me, and that's alright. I deserve whatever comes to me."

"I...I love you, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said quietly. "And you know that, so...why does it have to be like this?"

Tamaki stood, and turned to look down at the woman before him. He reached up, playing with a strand of her hair. A small smile was upon his lips, as he noticed how beautiful she had grown since they had first met. "And I love you, as well. But, there is an even greater love that I have for Kyouya. You may not right now, but I hope that maybe one day, you will understand." He leaned over, and kissed her forehead gently. "You know my intentions were not to hurt you, my dearest Haruhi. You will always be like a daughter to me. As well as one of my best friends."

Tears began to stream down Haruhi's face again, as she hugged him. He smiled again, petting her hair gently, whispering gentle words as they hugged. They continued to hug for a long while, Tamaki whispering reassuring things, and Haruhi leaning against him. He was warm, and she didn't want to let go. It was only when she heard the door open, and heard the clacking of fancy shoes along the floor, that she knew it was time for her to let go. She pulled away, and smiled a little at Tamaki. Looking over, she nodded at Kyouya, who did the same.

The door shut quietly behind them, and although Haruhi had stopped crying, both Tamaki and Kyouya knew that she was still upset, and probably would be for some time. Tamaki sat back down in the big comfortable chair, and let out a small sigh. Why did things have to be so complicated? He would never know the answer to that. Kyouya, wanting his turn with the King of the Host Club, made his way into Tamaki's lap, his head laying on the arm of the couch, while the rest of him draped along the blonde and the other arm. He closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"See, I told you everything would be alright." He said quietly, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Things won't be alright for a while, Kyouya." Tamaki responded, his hands reaching to play with strands of Kyouya's hair. "Things will be awkward within the club, especially since they know that if any of them were to say anything about this to anyone else, including our lovely lady guests, that the Host Club would be ruined forever. And we can't have that."

"No, we can't." Kyouya sighed again, his eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Tamaki's fingers through his hair, although he would never admit it.

Later that night, when the two had finally left the school, Tamaki and Kyouya made their way to their corresponding vehicles waiting for them. Getting inside, they closed their doors in unison. Instead of driving to two different locations however, one car followed the other. It had become just a part of life. They would wait until everyone had left, as to not be suspicious, and then make their way to each other's houses, alternating whenever they were bored with one place for too long.

The cars pulled up to Kyouya's house. Both of them got out, thanked their drivers, and proceeded inside. Tamaki was quiet behind the other, following Kyouya closely. They walked up what seemed to be hundreds of stairs, before they got to Kyouya's large bedroom. It was more like an extra apartment itself; a small kitchenette area, as well as a living room area were present in the extremely large bedroom. Tamaki slid off his shoes at the door, placing them neatly next to the frame, before walking into the bedroom. He enjoyed the fact that it was cut off from everything and everyone else; it made it easier for the two of them to be alone.

"You cleaned!" Tamaki laughed, spinning in small circles around the room.

"It wasn't me..." Kyouya responded, leaning against the frame of the door with a smirk on his face, watching Tamaki spin around and around until he were to wear himself out. "It must have been either my sister or the maids. You know how I get sometimes."

"I do! And you get really messy!" Tamaki laughed again, his spinning slowing down as he began to get really dizzy. He fell to the couch next to him, still laughing, and stared up at the ceiling, watching it dance before him. But soon, the ceiling was replaced with what appeared to be a gigantic Kyouya staring down at him. This made him laugh even harder.

"Is my face really that hilarious?" Kyouya asked, a frown replacing the small smile he had on his face.

"I'm just happy, that's all." Tamaki grinned, blue eyes staring up into dark ones. "I'm happy to be here..and to be with you...Kyouya." The man above him smirked, and leaned over to give Tamaki a small kiss. But Tamaki wasn't going to be satisfied with just one kiss; oh no, he pulled Kyouya down and kissed him deeply, his hands tugging at an already loosened shirt.

"Right here?" Kyouya growled, undoing Tamaki's buttons in just a few seconds, sliding his shirt open to stare at the damage he had done the night before. "You can't get enough, can you?"

"Right here, right there, I don't care where you do it. I just want you inside me." Tamaki stared up at the other man, determination in his eyes. "Or would you prefer it the other way around~? I could top, you know." He saw the look of objection in Kyouya's face, and laughed even more, pulling Kyouya down for another kiss. As they kissed, Kyouya smirked, his hands running down Tamaki's chest as they began the waltz that they were both so familiar with...


End file.
